


The Good News

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-07
Updated: 2006-07-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: He rubbed his eyes again. He wished that Alice was there, working beside him as usual. He needed to see her face, know that she was alright.





	The Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Title: The Good News

Summary: He rubbed his eyes again. He wished that Alice was there, working beside him as usual. He needed to see her face, know that she was alright. 

A/N: Written for a loverly friend of mine. :D 

 

Alice Longbottom sat quietly in the crowded waiting room. Her eyes wandered the room, surveying the different people. Some of them were grasping on the hands of their friends, husbands, boyfriends, mothers, people that would harbor them through an obviously difficult time. Some of the women had an elated look. Others had a worried, almost frightened look, as if this visit could seal the paths of the rest of their lives.

Alice sighed and glanced at the door. I wish he was here with me. She knew that Frank couldn’t come. He was busy at the Auror office. Luckily, she had this day off for quite a while and was able to schedule this appointment. While thinking of Frank, she absentmindedly looked at her wedding ring. It had been a mere three months since the ceremony and every detail was still fresh in her memory. 

"Miss Longbottom?" 

Alice jumped and her mind cleared for a moment. Giving an awkward cough, she stood up and began to walk towards the secretary’s desk. "Here."

"Oh, Miss Longbottom. He’s ready to see you. If you’ll just step through here.." The secretary pointed down the hall. 

Alice nodded meekly and swallowed hard. "Thank you." She began to walk towards the door.

~~~~~~

Frank Longbottom sat in front of his desk in the Auror section of the Ministry. At the moment, he was the only one still in his section of the offices;the others had gone off to lunch. His quill was dashing back and forth over a form that he had been working on for the past half hour. He paused for a moment, placing his quill down. He ran a tired hand through his mop of blond hair. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around his surroundings. The office, which he shared with two other people, was basically messy and unorganized. Papers were strewn every which way. Various issues of the Daily Prophet, blazing with headlines of deaths from the war, covered his companions desks, as well as his own.

Work had become quite stressful over the past few months. Since he came back from his honeymoon, work has been non-stop. Voldemort was officially out in the open and attacks were happening left and right. Auror raids had tripled since then. He was getting increasingly worried for his wife’s well being. It wasn’t safe anymore. 

He rubbed his eyes again. He wished that Alice was there, working beside him as usual. He needed to see her face, know that she was alright. But she wasn’t working today. This was her one day off this entire week. He didn’t expect to see her until the time he arrived home.

So, you can imagine when she bursted into his office, out of breath. She was trying to catch it, grasping onto the frame of the door to the office. Frank instantly stood up and walked over to her. He grasped her shoulders.

"Is everything alright, Alice? What happened? What’s wrong?" She waved her hands in protest, trying to get him to stop.

"Everything is fine, Frank. In fact, better than fine." She smiled, taking his hands in her. "You know how I had my day off today?" 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Yes, which begs the question, why are you here now?"

Once again, she waved a dismissive hand and continued on. "Well.. I made an appointment with my doctor. Frank..." She trailed off, as if thinking of what to say.

A million different scenarios flashed across his mind. She dying. Something’s wrong. I know it. 

She squeezed his hands tightly, smiling. "Frank... I’m pregnant." It took a moment for him to register what had been sad to him. His eyes widened and he spluttered. 

"You mean that I’m– that I’m going to be..?" He stuttered over his word, his heart up in his throat.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes, love, you’re going to be a father."

Frank’s face lit up. He grinned widely and took her in his arms, giving her the biggest hug he could muster. He kissed her on the head repeatedly, then proceeded to give her a few kisses on the lips. Still grinning, he ran to the office next door. Alice could hear him yell ‘I’m going to be a father!' at the top of his lungs and an exclamation of 'Effing hell, Frank!' from a certain James Potter.

Alice smiled, shaking her head. She walked out of the office to follow her husband. 


End file.
